Despair
by Ginaneko
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha the tale of The Day of the Dead. They meet a few people, and get told that they will meet someone like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Who could this person be? Inu-Kag Kou-? Main pairings. Rating may go up for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**

Despair  
Prologue  


**  
  
Inuyasha grumbled under his breathe as he headed towards the well.   
  
"Damn...bitch...said she'd be back...never...keeping her damn promises."   
  
He jumped into the well and let the cool blue liquid surround him like water. In an instant he was no longer surrounded by a lush forest, but an old dusty shrine that stank of old saké. Wards were immediately placed on his head as a fresh pail of the alcoholic Japanese drink was poured over him.   
  
"Be gone demon!" Kagome's jii-sama yelled angrily plastering as many scrolls as he could. Inu Yasha let out a growl of annoyance as he raised a claw.   
  
"Osuwari!"   
  
"Da-!"   
  
Inuyasha cursed the same word over and over as his face into the dirt beneath him. As soon as the spell wore off he raised his head.   
  
"Bitch! I was only going...to...to..." Inu Yasha just stared at her like he was in love. Kagome blushed.   
  
"To what? To what Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped slightly before another bail of saké was thrown on him, snapping him out of his trance.   
  
"Um, Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, why the hell are you dressed as Kikyo?"   
  
"I am not!" she snapped. She crossed her arms and grabbed a scroll from her jii-sama. An evilish grin appeared across her lips. "I'm dressed as a miko," she said setting the scroll on his shoulder. Inuyasha yelped loudly as he hit the ground with a thud.   
  
"What the hey?! What was that for?!!"   
  
Kagome giggled as she pulled the scroll off of him and pulled him up. She opened the shrine doors. Inuyasha started to go after her but stopped and stepped back a little at the site of Lord knows how many kids prancing around decorating the place in mostly black and orange.   
  
"Kagome? Explanation please?" he asked in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome turned around walking back in. "There's this special holiday today called Halloween. Everyone dresses up as something. I decided to be a miko since I am one anyway... I don't think you need to worry about people freaking out at you today, Inuyasha. They will just think you're wearing a costume. Come on already!"   
  
Inuyasha stumbled out of the shrine as Kagome pulled him out. He yanked his hand out of hers and folded his arms sticking them in the edges of his sleeves. He noticed Kagome heading down the stairs to her home and almost leapt to catch up but remembered how people wouldn't understand his strength so he just ran. Kagome smiled at him as she grabbed his arm and sped up, causing him to stumble around again.   
  
_Why is she in such a good mood?_   
  
"Inuyasha no nii chan!" Souta shrieked as he glomped him to the ground. Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled Souta off him. Kagome closed the door and headed up the stairs. She was half way up when the door bell rang. She glanced at Inuyasha who was having his hair pulled by Souta and his ears rubbed by her mom. Kagome rolled her eyes as she peeked out the door. A mischievous grin formed on her face.   
  
"Ne, Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?"   
  
Inuyasha gladly retreated from the two and went to Kagome. "Anything to keep me from those two."   
  
Kagome laughed. "All right, I need you to make the scariest growl or whatever you can when I open the door." Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I want to scare my friends."   
  
"Why?!"   
  
Kagome sighed. "Just do it, you'll see."   
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha flexed his claws and stood in front of the door beginning as a low rumble erupted from deep within his throat slowly getting louder. He tensed his face baring his fangs. Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha growled louder than she'd ever heard.   
  
"Trick or-AH!" Her three friends squealed as they fell back. Kagome buried her face in Inu Yasha's sleeve laughing like a maniac.   
  
"That...was...so...worth it!" her face was red from laughing. Inuyasha smirked finally getting the joke as he glanced at the three ghostly white figures on the ground.   
  
"Kagome-chan! What was that for?!" Yuka demanded. Eri and Ayumi stood and the three seemed to regain their color.   
  
"That-was for all the times you forced me on a date with Hojo!" Kagome yelled as she turned and stormed out.   
  
_Who the hell is Hojo?_   
  
"Um, candy?" Inuyasha looked at the three pleading faces but before he could do anything Souta pushed him back. He watched Souta give what Kagome called candy. He'd seen Shippo with it.   
  
"Kagome, are you ready to go?" he heard her mother call. Kagome stormed down the stairs with a few scrolls in hand. Her mother grabbed a bouquet of flowers. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran out.   
  
"Um, Kagome, where are we going?"   
  
He noticed the upset look on her face and regretting asking. He kept silent as they walked down the street. He heard people complimenting him on his 'costume'. He wasn't use to being not ridiculed so he tried his best to enjoy it.   
  
He noticed gates with the words 'cemetery' over it. He was about to ask again but kept against it. As they entered he watched Kagome slowly drop to her knees in front of a large stone. He watched her mother follow as they bowed touching the ground. Inu Yasha looked at the stone and gasped at the inscription.   
  


**Here lies Higurashi Hiroshi.**

  
  
There was more but his eyes wouldn't move.   
  
"Higurashi!" he turned around hearing a voice call out Kagome by her last name. It was a boy on one of those bikes. He was wearing what seemed to be a knights outfit, although he looked stupid in it by Inuyasha's standards. The boy plopped down next to Kagome and started rambling about something. Inu Yasha sensed her anger flare up as well as her sadness. He caught the scent of tears. He backed up as Kagome sprung up.   
  
"Damnit Hojo! This is a cemetery! For Heaven's sake, go away!" she brought a hand up slapping his face. Hojo looked at her surprised. Before anyone could say anything Kagome spun around and began running. When she was almost at the gate she tripped on a broken limb. Inuyasha's protectiveness flared over him as he ran over pulling her up. He was slightly surprised when she grasped onto his haori wrapping her arms around him. Her priestess clothing was stained with a little dirt but no injuries as far as he could tell.   
  
"Kagome," Hojo almost whispered stepping forward. Inuyasha ignored the boy and pulled Kagome up into his arms like a bride. He walked back to the grave as he recognized now and knelt still holding Kagome.   
  
_Well I guess that 'bout answers my question on who Hojo is._   
  
Kagome reached into her shirt pulling out a few scrolls. She set one against the tomb stone and said an enchantment for eternal rest that Miroku had taught her. Her mother set the flowers on the tomb as the tears ran down both their faces. Inuyasha felt the knot resembling guilt in his gut tighten. He hated it when people cried. And that Hojo boy was only making it worse.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome lifted her head. "What?" she responded softly trying to hide her sadness. She saw the confusion.   
  
"Hiroshi, was the name of my father. He died when I was seven. I don't remember that much, and I miss him. You see, Halloween is celebrated differently every where. The real reason Halloween was started was by a tradition called the Day of the Dead. It's a holiday for the dead spirits. It's said that they get to come back for one night of each year. We always come to visit his grave on this day and remind him that we still love him and miss him."   
  
Inuyasha felt himself speechless. He had always wondered where Kagome's father was, and now he knew. He had died leaving her like when his mother died.   
  
"Day of the Dead?" he made sure he'd heard right. Kagome nodded sniffling. Inu Yasha looked back at the grave reading the rest.   
  


**Married to Higurashi Izumi. Single child, Higurashi Kagome.**

  
  
There was more but the more he read the more he hurt.   
  
"Izumi?" he questioned. Kagome's mother turned around.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a minute. After awhile the name seemed to fit. "That's your name?"   
  
Izumi let out a laugh realizing she never really had told Inuyasha her name. He heard Kagome sniffle again.   
  
"Souta was born the day daddy died. He never met him, well, yeah he saw him but he doesn't remember, he was too little." Kagome hid her face in his haori again muffling her cries.   
  
"Let's go, before she gets more upset," Izumi suggested. Inuyasha nodded as they stood. As they turned Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around at Hojo.   
  
"Excuse me, but might I know who you are before you run off?"   
  
Inuyasha growled turning back around. A smirk formed on his face as he tilted his head back. "I'm Kagome's boyfriend, who are you?" He bit his lip holding back the laughter of Hojo's expression. Kagome's head shot up flushed. "I-Inu-!" Inuyasha stopped her as pushed her head back. "Look at his face."   
  
Kagome burst out laughing as Inuyasha chuckled.   
  


*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤*¥*¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*

  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they headed for the well. The sky was just turning dark.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You know how you said on the Day of the Dead, the dead get to come back?"   
  
"Yeah, why?"   
  
Inuyasha sighed looking down. "Do you think before we meet up with the group we could go visit my mother?"   
  
"Of course!" Kagome said cheerfully pulling him into the shrine. They jumped down and came out into the other era. Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back as he sped off into the woods.   
  
After a few minutes Kagome started to get nervous. "Um...Inuyasha, why are we going into Sesshomaru's Forest?"   
  
"We have to pass through it to get to my old village. Don't worry if we run into Sesshomaru, he's always visiting his mother's grave during this time of the year."   
  
Kagome thought on the matter for a moment. Now that she thought about it, Sesshomaru wasn't that bad. Yeah, he tried to kill them on every occasion he had, but he'd saved them once or twice. Like when Inuyasha turned full demon, Sesshomaru saved him. Plus he had that little girl with him, and she was human.   
  
Kagome looked down and saw a tinge of silver deep in the woods. "Osuwari." Inuyasha yelped and screamed as he plummeted to the ground. They landed loudly near Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spun around pulling Toukijin as Rin shrieked and ran behind him.   
  
"You bitch! We're trying to **AVOID** him!"   
  
Sesshomaru almost laughed at the scene. Almost. He sheathed his sword seeing no threat. His idiot brother obviously wanted to go see his mother, but his woman had other ideas. He wouldn't kill them. This time. Just this time.   
  
"Welcome," he greeted them in his cold voice. Inuyasha stood sulking as Kagome brushed the new dirt off her miko clothes. She took a few steps forward gazing at the gigantic tree. It reminded her of Goshinboku; only this one looked much older, much, much older.   
  
"Is this..." Kagome trailed off as a bright green light emitted from it. It changed to a blinding white and slowly faded away. Kagome gasped opening her eyes. A demon, a female demon, no-a female dog demon stood before them. Her tail was much like Sesshomaru's only wrapped around her waist a few times. Her eyes were a piercing bright yellow. Not the beautiful dull amber like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's, but a bright sunny yellow. Her hair was silver like theirs, and it reached the floor, almost dragging. She wore a dark green kimono and she was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru. She had a dark green crescent on her forehead and two blue stripes on each cheekbone.   
  
"Hello, mother," Sesshomaru whispered as he knelt on one knee letting his head drop low. The woman walked forward and knelt in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome felt a blush come to her face and stepped back. She'd never seen Sesshomaru this calm before. She looked back and saw Inuyasha in the same boat.   
  
Kagome's jaw dropped as the woman wrapped her thin arms around Sesshomaru and he didn't object.   
  
"Hello, my son," she said. Her voice was warm but sad. Kagome almost thought it impossible but believed she was real. She had thought demons weren't real, but they were. So the Day of the Dead must be real. But then, why hadn't her father come?   
  
The woman looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "And I believe you are Sesshomaru's half brother? You look more like your father."   
  
Inuyasha's mouth opened slightly.   
  
"I-I look like father? But I thought Sesshomaru looked like him-he's a full youkai."   
  
The woman smiled as she stood. Sesshomaru stood as well. The woman walked toward Inuyasha and raised a hand to his face stroking his cheek. "Your name? I never learned it. Sesshomaru talks only a little around me."   
  
"Inuyasha," he told her feeling nervous.   
  
"Inuyasha, reminds me of your father. My name is Kumiko."   
  
Inuyasha bowed. Kumiko smiled and sighed at the same time.   
  
"So, my father had two mates?" he asked. The woman nodded.   
  
"I've watched your father since my death. I died when Sesshomaru when fifteen. He didn't really seem saddened, but I knew he was. Your father was heartbroken. He went to the miko Hitomi in hopes of her giving him a peaceful death. She was busy and told him she would exorcise him later. Alas, I enjoyed human company. My death was the cause of protecting Sesshomaru from bandits. He could have defended himself, but I had no faith in him. I still saw him as a child. So I foolishly gave my life away. This is how he came to hate humans, and how your father learned to trust them. He knew I trusted them so he did. He held anger against them at my death but soon learned not all were like that. Then he fell in love with Hitomi. I was glad his sadness had been subdued but loving that human was the death of him."   
  
Inuyasha felt speechless again. His throat was dry. So it was from this woman that was the reason his father took a fancy to the humans. If it hadn't been for this woman, he'd never been born.   
  
He was thrown off guard and surprised as the woman took him into a gentle and soft embrace. He felt the blush creep up onto his face. Before he could answer Kumiko let him go.   
  
"Forgive me, but I just wanted to hold you for a moment. I never got to physically know you so I just wanted to hold you as if you were my son. Now then, I'd hurry to your mother's grave. If you're lucky, you're father will be there as well."   
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped open as he looked back at Kagome. She let out a squeak as he picked her up bridal style and leapt toward his old village.   
  
"M-my Lord-"   
  
Inuyasha growled looking at his shoulder. "When did you get here Myoga?" The flea fell silent as Inuyasha landed. People backed up and began whispering.   
  
"He has returned! But what ever for?!"   
  
"He has come for revenge! He has come to slaughter us!"   
  
"Who is that girl and why is she with him?"   
  
"She's a priestess!"   
  
"Why would a demon, no-a _hanyou_ want a priestess?"   
  
"Are they in love?"   
  
"I think so; his father was in love with Lady Hitomi."   
  
Inuyasha sensed Kagome's nervousness and grasped her hand walking forward. They soon came to a field lush with dew stained grass. The small droplets of water shown brightly in the moonlight. Inuyasha knelt down dropping his head showing respect.   
  
"My Lord, my I please ask what we are doing here? My-" before Myoga could continue or Inuyasha could threaten him another voice spoke out.   
  
"Myoga, leave the boy alone."   
  
Myoga squeaked, "L-l-l-l-lord...Lord Inutaisho?!"   
  
Inuyasha head snapped up, eyes wide open. The only thing he saw were white hakama pants. He rose his head up further until he could see the whole figure. He had silver hair in a style of Inuyasha's. His eyes were a deep amber. He wore a silk hakama similar to Sesshomaru's only, the designs were different. They were a lilac purple and shaped like lace on the shoulders and tips of the sleeves. The rest was white. The outfit was kept together with a deep dark purple obi. A whitish fluffy tail had itself wrapped around his waist under the obi. At a closer look it appeared as two tails that were intertwined with each other. Kumiko was right; he did look more like him than Sesshomaru. In fact, he didn't see a single marking that Sesshomaru had inherited. Inuyasha guessed that Sesshomaru inherited them from Kumiko, only his were of different colors.   
  
"F-Father?" Inuyasha chocked out.   
  
"Hello, Inuyasha, my son," the man said smiling warmly at him. He grabbed Inuyasha by the arms and helped him up. Inuyasha stumbled until he got his footing back. He just stared at the man like he was a stranger.   
  
Kagome was speechless this time. The man apparently named Inutaisho looked almost exactly like Inuyasha. His face was more aged but still young.   
  
A pale pink light started to flow from the small hill of grass.   
  
"Well, it's about time Hitomi. I thought you'd never get here," Inutaisho said setting one leg against the dirt and resting his arm on his knee. Kagome let out a single laugh mostly consisting of air than noise. Inuyasha turned around. "What?"   
  
Kagome smiled and pointed to Inutaisho. "H-he's nothing like I expected!" Inutaisho turned to the woman. He glanced mischievously at Inuyasha.   
  
"And who might this beautiful young miko be?"   
  
Inuyasha blushed as the pink glow around the grave slowly took a form. He looked back at it as the image of his mother appeared. A smile slowly widened on his face as he leapt forward burying his nose into the soft pink kimono she wore. She wrapped her arms around him as a smile formed on her lips. Kagome walked forward in front of Inutaisho. She tried to speak but couldn't find anything to say. Inutaisho smiled as he took her hand gently placing a kiss on the top.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you Miko-sama," he said softly. Kagome blushed heavily slowly pulling her hand away. "If you don't mind," he began, "what is your name? And why did you say I was nothing you expected?"   
  
Kagome felt her throat wash over as her voice seemed to return. "Kagome," she squeaked out. She made a small cough trying to get rid of her nervousness. "I thought you would be serious and calm like Sesshomaru, but you seem carefree, more like Inuyasha." Kagome was surprised when he let out a laugh.   
  
"That's what everyone thought, especially Kumiko. But no, I enjoyed fighting, mostly swordsmanship. I loved adventure. It was Hitomi who calmed that feeling in me. She made me like the leader I am now. Even though my wild spirit still remains."   
  
Hitomi laughed as she and Inuyasha's embrace parted. Hitomi walked over to Kagome shaking her hand.   
  
"So has my son fallen in love with a miko like his father?"   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha flinched turning bright pink. Kagome suddenly felt angry. She 'hmph'ed and stuck her nose up in the air crossing her arms.   
  
"No, Inuyasha prefers to follow a dead girl who's tried to kill him on several occasions."   
  
Inutaisho and Hitomi turned to Inuyasha who paled a bit. "Um..."   
  
Both started laughing startling both Kagome and Inuyasha. "What?!" they said in unison.   
  
Hitomi was the first to talk. "That sounds exactly like Inutaisho."   
  
Inutaisho stopped laughing and glared at his wife with a peeved look. She laughed harder and smiled sweetly at him. Soon they both starting laughing again. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged confused glances. Hitomi finally stopped and sat down on the soft grass. Inuyasha followed sitting in his common position. Inutaisho sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. After awhile Kagome sat as well.   
  
"You see, Inutaisho had been in love with this youkai-"   
  
"Kumiko," Inuyasha filled in. Hitomi nodded.   
  
"He'd been in despair for over fifty years before coming to me. I knew I was starting to love him, and he knew he was starting to love me, but he always gave me the excuse of already having a mate, and I complained that she was dead and to move on."   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances again. "That does sound sort of like us," Kagome said turning back. "Only, Kikyo was a miko... and I'm just a stupid reincarnation." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders roughly pulling her slightly off balance.   
  
"Will you shut up with the stupid reincarnation business?! You aren't stupid! You're fifty times better than that cold bitch! I loved her at one point but we held little trust!" After a few minutes Inuyasha let go of Kagome realizing what he'd just said. His face burned with embarrassment.   
  
"Ah, so she is a reincarnation," Inutaisho mused with humor in his voice. Inuyasha let a deep growl erupt from his chest. He hit his chest causing it to stop. Hitomi giggled making him flush red. Inutaisho sighed looking at the sky.   
  
"Hitomi, my love, we will have to depart this world soon."   
  
Kagome watched as sadness blanketed itself over Inuyasha. "So soon?" he whimpered out. Hitomi took him into another warm embrace.   
  
"How?" Inuyasha asked closing his eyes. "How can this feel so real? Ghosts can't be touched, they have no scent, they have no warmth, but-"   
  
Kagome watched as his face relaxed. She knew he was on the verge of sleep. Inutaisho bent over patting his shoulder. "Be well, my son," Inuyasha sheepishly opened his eyes taking one last glance of his father as his body began to emit light blue particles. Soon his body disinagrated into the light and it floated toward the sky. Inuyasha whimpered as he felt his childish self coming back. He turned around covering his face in his mother's kimono. He felt the tears sink into the material as sleep took him into its gentle and quiet embrace.   
  
"Kagome," Hitomi said lifting her head, "will you take care of him for me? Inuyasha may not seem to be one with pent up anger, but he's very emotional, as you can see now."   
  
Kagome gasped as Hitomi moved her kimono sleeve revealing the weeping Inuyasha in his sleep. A faint smile was across his face as he snuggled into his mother's hold. Kagome walked over blushing a bit. As a faint pink light started to emit of Hitomi Kagome moved where she was. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her moving up. Kagome flinched holding in the squeak. She soon felt Inuyasha's warm breathe touch her neck sending shivers down her back. She moved his head into the crook of her own neck as she relaxed. She felt his warmth against her make her feel drowsy. Slowly, she too gave into the embrace called sleep.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened with barely a slit showing his amber eyes. He smirked realizing he and Kagome where against one another. He looked forward into the moonlight and saw a bright blue and pink ball fluttering around each other. He smirked again as they came closer. He lifted his head as the blue ball of light came forward.   
  
"Son," a quiet voice appeared in his head, "there is something you must know."   
  
_What is it?_   
  
"You are not alone."   
  
_I know that._   
  
"No, you don't."   
  
_What do you mean?_   
  
"You and Sesshomaru, you will soon meet another. She is powerful and cheerful. I'm almost certain the minute you see her you will recognize her. I don't know her location as of now, she loves to travel."   
  
_Who?_   
  
"That I cannot tell you."   
  
_Why?_   
  
"Will you stop with the questions? You're worse than Sesshomaru."   
  
_Will you just give me a hint before I pass out?!_   
  
"Calm down, all I'll say is that she is one who lives in despair. She is despised but has a strong heart. Now I must leave, or I shall truly perish. The graves are our only refuge. I hope that you shall come to visit us on the next day the world allows us to return."   
  
Inuyasha watched the light disappear as his vision blurred. He nudged his head against Kagome's chin getting more comfortable before falling back into slumber. 


	2. Chapter 1

Despair  
  
Chapter One  
  
*~^One who Lives in Despair  
  
"Get up!" I heard a loud voice yell. I was half asleep and actually didn't feel exhausted to death for once. I simply moaned and rolled over. Bad move. I yelped loudly as a leg hit my back, hurting it more than it already was.  
  
"I said get your ass out of bed! If you do that again we won't feed you!" I heard his threat and was up in an instant. Even if I was strong, I had no idea how to hunt. I quickly pulled on the kimono provided. The edges were singed from the fire work I'd done in my previous years. There were cuts and tears everywhere. It hadn't been washed in years. But, I suppose I should be grateful. At least they don't kill me.  
  
I noticed the man with a strange look on his face. "Sir?" I asked. I grimaced at the thought of what job I would have to do today.  
  
"There is word that there is a group of travelers headed this way. You shall treat them with respect and be rewarded. However, we hear they carry Shikon shards. Kill them, and retrieve the shards. We know your power, you can handle them."  
  
I bowed my head nodding.   
  
"And Tsukiko," I looked up as he threw something at me. My hands dropped slightly as a large pouch landed in them. I gasped as I opened it at all the money.  
  
"That's the money we owe you from the past two years. Use it to clean yourself up."  
  
I didn't smile. I didn't want money. I wanted freedom. I wanted the Shikon jewel for myself and become human. The reason I was treated so badly. The reason I often cut my hair. The reason I was tortured. I was hanyou. Yep, that's right. A fucking hanyou. Rejected, used, and abused. And abused in both ways. But one thing I didn't get. No matter how much I cut my hair, it grew back the next day. It reached my hips and a little ways on. It was a silvery color. I had two ears on my head resembling a dog. I never knew who my parents were. This village just happened to find me in the middle of the woods one day.  
  
"Tsukiko!" a slap across my face broke me from my trance. I quickly nodded my head and ran out.  
  
*~^Kagome  
  
"Osuwari!" I screamed pulling Shippo from Inuyasha's clutches. I heard his muffled cry but could care less. All I knew is that Shippo was crying and he had a bump on his head.   
  
"Honestly, Inuyasha!" I scolded him as if he were a child. "Can we please get moving? At the rate we're going we'll never get to the village!"  
  
*~^Tsukiko  
  
A whole day had passed. I had already run out of money but had gotten more from pleasuring men. I hated doing it, but it was money. Besides, at least I never went far enough to bear a child. They always quit and gave me money. I believed they just didn't want a demon child on their hands.  
  
I noticed a cry for my name as one of the children yelled. It was a cry of laughter and I watched sadly.  
  
"Ketsui!" I called out to their attacker. The fire-cat stopped and looked up at me. His, yes-his, fur was a dark jet black. But the fur on his ears, feet, and swirls on his tails were red. He had two tails. He also had a red diamond on his head. His eyes matched the red fur he had. I didn't know much about him. He'd shown up one day and my master was about to kill it when I suggested it be used as like a guard. He asked me how such a small pathetic neko youkai could do. Then, out of the blue, a bright orange flame surrounded him and he'd transformed into a large fire cat.  
  
"Ketsui! Come here!" I cried. Ketsui ran to me and let out a huff of air though his nose in an attempt to comfort me.  
  
"Tsukiko! They are here!" I heard them yell out. I gasped realizing I was late and sped down the hill. I didn't pay attention only noted that there were five.  
  
"Excuse-" I shrieked as I tripped falling flat on my face. I heard the man yell angrily pulling me up by my hair. I cried out unable to hold back the tears.  
  
"Please, forgive me! I'll-"  
  
Suddenly I was dropped. I kept my face in my arms hoping to just die. I was tired of the ridicule. I had just shamed myself in front of five people and-wait...what's that smell?  
  
"Don't pick on her," I heard a soft voice. I recognized the scent of a miko. I heard a meow and expected Ketsui to me in front of me. I felt someone pick me up but I kept my eyes shut tight. I heard gasps all around me, obviously the guests.  
  
"She's a-" I heard the one holding me say but stopped as I opened my eyes. I saw a monk holding me. I looked to my side and noticed a woman that smelled like a miko in strange clothing. There was another woman who had the scent of battle around her. A small kitsune child perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Hanyou," I turned around at the voice and gasped. Another hanyou-like me. Only it was a boy around my age. A cat demon jumped up on his shoulder meowing again. The monk set me down and I slowly walked in front of the hanyou. I felt Ketsui jump onto my shoulder. Just as I was about to speak I felt the yank on my hair again pulling me back. I saw my master leading another girl to them pulling me away.  
  
"All right Tsukiko, since you just made a fool of yourself you won't get your reward. But you can make it up for one of our guests."  
  
I sighed realizing I had my common job again. I was grateful, however, that I was given a second chance. A second chance was suppose to be better than death right?-Not for me.  
  
*~^Inuyasha  
  
We were almost to the village-FINALLY! I wouldn't admit it, but my feet were killing me. I smirked at Kirara when she kept jumping at me trying to bite the hilt of Tetsusaiga. I knew she was as bored as us.  
  
"Excuse-" I heard a girl call out before tripping right in front of us. I wanted to laugh at first, but then I noticed, her hair was silver. I knew that wasn't normal, nor were the ears-just like me, I thought. But it...it was a girl. I'd seen hanyou's before like Jinenji or Shiori, but I never expected to find a half breed dog demon female. Now THAT was rare.   
  
I wanted to scream at the guy who picked her up by the hair.  
  
"Please, forgive me! I'll-" I glared at the man. He looked at me and dropped her immediately.  
  
"Don't pick on her," I heard Kagome plead. I was surprised when a cat demon sped down the hill landing next to the girl. It was like...the exact opposite of Kirara. Black fur with red stripes.  
  
Next thing I knew, Miroku picked her up. I wanted to hit him so hard, he's just stupid.  
  
"She's a-" I heard him saw in awe obviously. Kagome and Sango went to his sides to get a better look at the girl. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder where he could see clearly. The girl looked up at all of us, everyone but me.  
  
"Hanyou," I finished off what he couldn't say. At my voice the girl spun around. If jaws could hit the ground, hers would've. Kirara jumped on my shoulder as she slid out of Miroku's arms. As she walked towards me her cat demon jumped on her shoulder. We studied each other a minute. Right when she was about to speak the man grabbed her hair and yanked on it forcing her backwards.  
  
"All right Tsukiko, since you just made a fool of yourself you won't get your reward. But you can make it up for one of our guests."  
  
Tsukiko? Was that her name? It's kinda pretty; it fits her looks-wait-a-minute! What the hell am I thinking?!  
  
Before I knew it, my mouth was taking over. I grabbed the man's shoulder causing him to turn around. I gave him a death glare and almost let a growl slip. He pulled my hand off his shoulder and turned back to the girl.  
  
"Um, Tsukiko, I think maybe you'd do better by serving this group."  
  
*~^Tsukiko  
  
Did I just hear right? Did he just tell me to serve this group after all?  
  
"Y-yes sir," I mumbled as I motioned for the group to follow me. I looked over my shoulder to make sure they were following. I saw Ketsui messing with the other cat demon.  
  
"Ketsui!"  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
We said the names in unison. I looked over to the taijiya as she looked at me. Our cat demons ran to us.  
  
"This way," I motioned again as we continued into the inn and into their rooms. "Is there anything I can get you?" They all shook their heads as they simply laid down against the walls and relaxed.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome," the kit called. I looked at him as he tugged on the miko's strange green kimono.  
  
"What Shippo?" she asked in an annoyed tone. He pointed to me and I backed up.  
  
"She smells like Inuyasha."  
  
I nearly fell. "Wh-what?!" I yelled in unison with the hanyou boy.  
  
"Shippo, how can she smell like him, we just met her."  
  
The kit ran to my heels sniffing furiously. He turned back tot he miko. "Twins smell like the other only the girl and boy scents are separate. She has his scent-I'm positive!"  
  
Twin? "I have no twin!" I rejected the thought. I turned my head and realized I had said the denial phrase in unison with the hanyou. We stared at each other for a moment before sitting down.  
  
Obviously, something awkward was going on. I noticed the monk staring at me.  
  
"Well-" I started but was cut off as the door opened. I swallowed the lump down my throat standing and followed my master out.  
  
"Tsukiko, do not forget your mission, but right now we have another guest who wishes your services."  
  
Oh damn.  
  
*~^Inuyasha  
  
A twin? Me? I have a twin? I won't argue with what Shippo said; twins do have identical scents. The only way to tell them apart is the feminine and masculine scents. As she stood I got a whiff of her scent. He was right. She has my scent. But is that what father meant by I'm not alone? And why didn't mother tell me I had a twin? But-a girl? What the hell...  
  
"Tsukiko, do not forget your mission," I strained my ears at hearing this, "but right now we have another guest who wishes your services."  
  
I heard her sigh and walk off. Another servant came giving us some food. I flinched as my nose picked up a scent that disgusted me. What the hell where they making Tsukiko do?!  
  
I hate this...  
  
"What the hell?!"   
  
Kagome looked at me like I was mad. "What's the matter?" I sat down mumbling before I answered. "I think a telepath is trying to read my mind, I keep hearing voices."  
  
Why do I have to do this?  
  
"Ah! There it is again!"  
  
"What are they saying?" Sango asked me. I sighed and tried to relay the messages.  
  
"It's a girl...she upset. She's asking herself why she's doing what she's doing, she hates her life, she-"  
  
"She what?" Miroku asked anxiously. I couldn't move suddenly. "I-It's Tsukiko."  
  
They all stared at me like I was mad. Shippo said something but I couldn't hear him at first.  
  
"Identical scents, can hear each other's thoughts when close, they're twins!"  
  
"But I don't HAVE a twin!!!"  
  
"How do you know that?" I shut up at Kagome's question. She was right. How did I know or not know? 


	3. Chapter 2

Despair  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~^Inuyasha  
  
I'd been pondering on Tsukiko all day. I kept hearing her voice in my head. I wanted to believe she and I were related, but it just didn't make sense. I mean, mother would have told me. And what ever happened to her? How come I remember her? She looked like me only she's a girl. Tsukiko...  
  
"What was that?" I heard Kagome say. I was about to ask what she was talking about when I heard a cry. I slid our door open and peeked out. A few doors down something came flying out of the door breaking it down in the process. I quickly recognized Tsukiko's cries. She was wrapped up tightly in a blanket. My jaw felt like lead when I noticed her bare arm. What were they doing to her?!  
  
"What's going on here?!" I heard that crazy man from before scream out. He grabbed Tsukiko by the hair like always. She tried to grab the blanket to cover herself but it fell out of reach.  
  
I felt Shippo about to peek out. I grabbed him and threw him at Miroku. As Kagome neared I backed up a little. Her face went pink when she looked.  
  
*~^Normal  
  
Tsukiko screeched loudly out of embarrassment and pain.   
  
"What's your excuse?!" the man screamed.  
  
"I-I panicked!" Tsukiko yelled. "I'm sorry! No one's ever done that to me, I panicked!"  
  
The man walked out with the scratches on his arms. "Remind me never to come here again!" he yelled stomping out.  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door aside jumping out just as the man threw Tsukiko to the side. Inuyasha grabbed her as a strange wave of protectiveness flooded over him. He felt a need to help her. He knelt pulling his red haori off and wrapped it around her. Tsukiko clung to him as if he were her only chance to survive.  
  
"You want her? Fine, take her! She's never of any use!" the man shouted angrily. Inuyasha growled deeply as Tsukiko clung to him still.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered out. Kagome knew what they needed to do. She grabbed her large pack swinging it onto her back. Sango grabbed her boomerang and Miroku his staff. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as they stepped behind him. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder as they turned to leave.  
  
Inuyasha heard Tsukiko whine as they neared the forest. "Wait," she pleaded. Inuyasha watched as the small black fire cat raced for them. Ketsui hopped into Tsukiko's lap as they walked out.  
  
Kagome occasionally glanced at Inuyasha. His face seemed to be angry at something. He held Tsukiko as if she were a child.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. Inuyasha looked to her. She just shook her head and looked forward again. Tsukiko closed her eyes feeling safe for awhile. She knew these people were no threat. She felt her senses lower as sleep took her in.  
  
*~^Tsukiko  
  
I felt myself awakening. I was sore was being kicked and yanked at by the hair all day. I felt something warm slipping into my mouth. It tasted like...CHICKEN?! I sprung up spitting the strange soup out. I hated chicken.  
  
I heard talking but simply laid back down. I was too weak to complain. I felt the soup slip down my throat as they attempted to feed me again. Only this time, it wasn't chicken. It was a different flavor. I couldn't place it but I wanted more. I slowly raised my hands to hold the bowl. I felt something solid fall into my mouth. I chewed it savoring the flavor. I opened my eyes and saw that hanyou boy-Inuyasha. His companions thought that I was his sister, or something of that sort. I recognized his scent smelling like mine. Only minor differences were in it.   
  
Inuyasha pulled the bowl away only to have it refilled by that miko. What was her name? Kagome?  
  
"Are you feeling any better Tsukiko-chan?" I turned my head to see the exterminator. I nodded my head as Inuyasha set the bowl to my lips again. I didn't question anyone for a minute. I knew I was safe.  
  
"So, you don't like chicken?" I heard Inuyasha ask. I nodded my head as he pulled the bowl from me.  
  
"What is that?" I asked pointing to the bowl. "That flavor, I can't place it."  
  
"Shrimp," Kagome told me. I cocked my head. "Shrimp?"  
  
"It's a sea food."  
  
"Sea food? Like fish?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head. I smiled and looked back to Inuyasha.  
  
I suddenly remembered my...exposed appearance and blushed. But as soon as I moved I felt a soft material on me. I looked down and gasped. I had a deep, deep dark red colored kimono on. The sleeves were thin and almost skin tight from the shoulder to the elbow. When they reached the elbow they draped down to my knees. It had silver flowers embroidered on it. It was pulled tightly to my waist by a pale pink obi.  
  
"I-I can't wear this! It's something fit for a princess!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at me as I flushed a bit.   
  
"But you are one," he said softly. I blushed deeper. How could I be a princess? I was a filthy half breed!  
  
"You see," I turned my head as he began, "I may be a half breed, but I'm sort of like a prince myself. I indeed think we're related."  
  
I looked at him confused. "How are you a prince?"  
  
His face turned so serious it scared me. I sank back into the soft material around me.  
  
"My father was a demon lord. I'm one of his sons."  
  
"One of?"  
  
"Hai, I have a bastard for a brother who tries to kill me whenever he feels like it. He's a full blooded demon-different moms. He's currently the demon lord. Since you seem to be related to me in an awkward way that would make you the princess."  
  
"What do you mean 'related in an awkward way'?"  
  
"You see-my mother told me everything when I was young. But we have the same scent, indicated we're twins. What I don't understand, is that I may appear to be young, but I was enchanted for fifty years."  
  
I-It can't...can't be...  
  
*~^Inuyasha  
  
Tsukiko had a 'what the hell did you just say?' look on her face. I had it often while talking with Kagome.  
  
"What?" I asked hoping to answer her question if one was present.  
  
"Y-you say you went into an enchanted sleep for fifty years?"  
  
I nodded. She paled.  
  
"Fifty years ago...I fell into a sudden slumber and recently awoke."  
  
I felt my eyes widen as confusion filled me. Was it like a twin telepathy thing? I felt Kagome tugging on my sleeve. I could sense her confusion as well.  
  
*~^Tsukiko  
  
I sensed everyone's confusion filling my senses. It was making me feel lightheaded. My nose was burning like crazy from their changing scents.   
  
"I...I need to get some air. I'll be back."   
  
I stood feeling myself becoming dizzy. Inuyasha grabbed my arm but I pushed him back.   
  
"Really, It's just my nose is sensitive." He let go of me as I latched onto a tree. I began walking taking deep breathes. I could sense Inuyasha not far behind me. His concern leaked out of his scent.  
  
I walked forward a little faster. I guess he figured out I knew he was following me and stayed back. Soon I found myself at a river. I washed my face feeling relieved. I relaxed feeling safe again.  
  
I jumped at a bird's screech. Next thing I knew something was holding me tightly. Two things to be exact.  
  
"Finally! Something to eat!" I shrieked at their words. Was I food? I got a better look at them, wolf demons. A demon who seemed to be their leader walked out. He was about to say something but stopped and stared at me.  
  
*~^Kouga  
  
"Matteyo Kouga!" I heard Ginta urge me to slow down. Hakkaku agreed with them. I wasn't about to listen to them. I could smell Kagome's scent nearby and wanted to see her. Inu-koro's scent was everywhere too.   
  
I suddenly stopped as I scented the scent of a demon. It was weak, but strong at the same time.  
  
"Oi, food," I told them. Their faces lit up as they went into their little 'attack mode' routine. I watched them as they headed for the river. A few minutes later I heard a shriek of the demon. I stepped from behind the bushes but felt myself at a lost for words. At first I thought it was Inu-koro, but at a closer look I recognized the demon as a girl. No, demon wouldn't be right, she was a hanyou.  
  
"Let her go," my mind said before I realized it. Ginta and Hakkaku stared at me before letting her go.  
  
"Naze, Kouga?" Ginta asked me. I glared at him. Before I could answer I felt myself kicked to the ground. I grabbed my attacker's leg pulling him down with me. I recognized the red robe and instantly let go.  
  
"Inu-koro? What the hell's going on?!" I screamed as I stood. He stood and pushed me back as the girl jumped behind him.  
  
"Stay away from my sister!" he shouted. I froze, my eyes wide open. Sister? When did Inuyasha have a sister?! Now I know why I didn't sense her-twins. 


End file.
